


There

by LunaJade



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Free Verse, Identity Reveal, Internal Conflict, Romance, spoken word poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJade/pseuds/LunaJade
Summary: She tries to hate him, is shocked, betrayed, and hurt, only to realize that he was in more pain than she ever could have been.(Magic Kaito Spoken Word/Free Verse Poem)





	There

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of spoken word/free verse poetry I wrote. Told from Aoko's POV.

**_ There _ **

_He was annoying. He constantly bugged and pestered me, and I always hated when he did that, but I could never bring myself to hate him._

_Because above his annoyingness he was kind. He’s always been kind, and he’s always been there._

_He was always the single star in my darkest moments._

_I’ve never once seen him frown in contempt. He constantly laughs and grins, one of the happiest people I’ve ever seen._

_Even when I yelled and retaliated back he stayed as an embodiment of sunshine._

_Never once have I seen a tear make its way down his face._

_The only tears I’ve ever seen him shed were ones of long ago. The day when he lost it all, his greatest role model, his father, lost to the flames._

_He’s always told me that he’s alright, that there’s nothing to worry about, and I’ve always tried my  best to believe him, without a second thought._

_I never thought to look past his mask at who he could really be._

_As his best friend, I thought I knew him, well, the best. Then he appeared before me, his cape fluttering in midnight’s breeze, that breeze caressing my cheek to comfort me because of who stood in front of me. The moonlight shone upon him like a spotlight, illuminating what I’d been fearing most._

**_So it was you._ **

_Why did it have to be you?_

_Why did you have to be that thief’s true identity?_

_You’ve hurt me. Betrayed me. Stabbed me through the heart with a knife made of ice and wrapped my emotions around so much that now they’re so jumbled, I’m unable to untangle them._

_What **else** could I feel? After what you’ve just done? _

_I wanted to yell, scream, break down and cry. But your presence kept me immobilized. I could not move, could not take my eyes off of you._

_Then his face, always smiling, melted away. Faded, molded into an expression of sorrow and regret._

_He didn’t need to say anything—his eyes, beautiful and shining like lapis, expressed more than I could ever hope to ask for._

_And yet I still could not see clearly, for my emotions blinded me._

_Then as you embraced me I felt your tears. Each one burned, an iron, leaving brands on my skin, reminders._

_And to think those burns would be what finally brought me back to reality._

_“It’s over…” you whispered to me tearfully, broken. “Finally it’s over…”_

_I have never seen you like this, never seen you cut so open and pouring everything out to me. Never have I seen you so close to emotional disarray, apologizing so deeply, opening your heart so freely, already shattered._

_How could I have been so blind? To you, the one I love most._

_Here I am, so caught up in myself, trying to hate you for what you’ve done, that I failed to see the true you._

_The pain I felt when you appeared…now I know that that can’t begin to compare to the emotions that overtook you._

_All this time you’ve felt the conflicts of your heart, the calling between either doing the right thing or doing what you felt had to be done._

_All this time you’ve hid your pain, determined not to let anyone worry about you. You wanted to help bear other people’s weights while carrying your own burden on top of it all._

_How could I have not seen the pain you truly felt, deep inside your soul?_

_Because here you are, me catching you, broken and alone._

_And now, for the first time, I’ve felt as if my eyes have been opened._

_So I held you close, whispering that it’d be okay. I stroked your head, the same way you’d always do for me, I planted my lips gently onto yours, something that I hoped could express everything I felt for you, through it all._

_Maybe I do not forgive easily. Maybe I still can’t get over my shock that you, my best friend, had turned yourself into a phantom who snatched away treasures in the dark._

_But…it could wait._

_Because you’re here._

_And now I see._

_Now I see what you truly needed most, more than anything._

_And it was okay._

_Never again do I want you to feel such pain, never again will I let you feel so alone, and so afraid of being who you are._

_You’ve always been my rock. So now I’ll be yours, from now until eternity._

_Let me be there._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! ^-^


End file.
